


Cleaning Out My Despair

by phoenixjustice



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, crossover in one of the drabbles, one-sided L/Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During various parts of the series.</p><p>Sometimes you wonder what if, sometimes you only look ahead, and sometimes things go differently than anyone would expect them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Out My Despair

A/N: These drabbles are a challenge I set for myself; to write a drabble for each song I listened to.

: :: :

**Alumina - Mello, L/Mello (band!AU)**

He put all of his heart and soul into every song; letting everyone know (letting HIM know) how he truly felt.

**Light's theme (Death Note) - Light Yagami**

Fallen from grace, he had tried to ascend to something above human. Transcendant. He would become the God that had abandoned them.

**What's up People? - Teru Mikami**

His scream pierced through, louder than anyone elses; he would make sure that God noticed him.

**the WORLD - Light Yagami, Ryuk, Light/Ryuk**

With his smarts, and yes, his looks too, he could charm anyone into doing what he wished; even a God of Death.

**Psycho - Grell, reference to Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Bleach, etc (i.e about Shinigami)**

He never got along with those other Shinigami types; what part of life was fun if you couldn't maim a person or two?

**Alumina - Light Yagami**

Sometimes, against his will, his thoughts would stray to the 'what ifs'. Like what if he hadn't ever picked up the Death Note.

**Angry Chair - L Lawliet, L/Mello**

There were times when his mind wandered against his will; longing to get away and lay in bed with his yellow haired lover.

**Billy in Despair - Mello, Matt, Near (Band!AU)**

He (Mello) did the vocals and guitar. Matt handles the bass, while Near handled the drums. All in all, a pretty kick ass band was born.

**Business - Mello**

He zoomed off on his motorcycle, ignoring the sirens blaring somewhere behind him. He had to hurry away from here; even if it cost him his life, he would WIN.

**Cleaning Out My Closet - NPA, L Lawliet, Mello, L/Mello**

They found handwritten notes written by L after his death. They spoke of a young lover named Mello he left behind.

**Kira's theme(from Death Note) - Kira**

The unrelenting rain and the ominous chiming of the bells were only the beginning of it all.

**I Hate Everything About You - Matt**

He was along for the ride, more than happy to help out a friend who had always been there for him.

**It's All Over - Matt, L/Mello**

He had known about Mello's feelings for L for a long time; if there was one thing Mello was lacking in, was in the art of subtlety.

**Just Like You - Matt, L/Mello, one sided L/Matt**

He had kept his feelings well hidden, for it was obvious that L preffered Mello over anyone else.

**Killing in the Name Of - Light Yagami, L, Mello, Matt, Near**

He was surprised in just how much fun it was working on cases with all four of them.

**Them Bones - Ryuk**

He never ceased to be amused by the struggling of humans; their hopelessness, their anger, their sorrow.

 


End file.
